


Seeing Is Believing

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is exhibiting unusual behaviour, much to the team’s amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, seeing is believing,’ at fic_promptly.

If they hadn’t seen it for themselves, they never would have believed it; Owen was prancing about on top of the hill, singing ‘The Hills Are Alive’ from The Sound of Music at the top of his voice.

“Well, that’s unexpected. He’s actually got a pretty good voice,” Jack commented, hands in his trouser pockets as he rocked backwards and forwards on his heels.

“Shhh!” Tosh hissed at him crossly. “I’m trying to film this!”

“Sorry.” It was barely more than a whisper.

“Shouldn’t we be doing something?” That was Gwen.

“We are.” Ianto spared her a brief glance before turning his attention back to Owen’s performance. “We’re waiting for the effects to wear off. It’s not every day we get entertained like this. Oh, bravo!” He applauded enthusiastically as Owen broke into a spirited rendition of ‘The Time Warp’ from Rocky Horror, complete with the dance.

“Shame he’s not in costume.” Jack sounded truly disappointed by that. “He’d look good in a corset, don’t you think?”

Ianto frowned in thought. “Maybe, but he doesn’t really have the legs for stockings, too short and skinny.”

“Mm, good point.” Jack wrinkled his nose. “That would spoil the effect.”

“I can’t believe you!” Gwen snapped. “We should be helping him!” She started towards the hill, but Jack pulled her back.

“You go up there, and you’ll be dancing around singing show tunes within a couple of minutes. I’m almost tempted to let you, just out of curiosity. I don’t think we’ve ever heard you sing.”

“But we can’t just leave him up there! It’s humiliating!”

“I think it’s impressive,” said Tosh. “I never knew he was such a good dancer.”

“If it’s any consolation, he probably won’t remember much afterwards,” Ianto pointed out. “The pollen has a soporific effect as it wears off; he’ll just fall asleep, then we can retrieve him and deal with the plants safely. According to the information gathered back in ’65, they only release their pollen for half an hour or so, and the spores become inactive within ten minutes of release. That gives us approximately forty minutes of the Owen Harper show.”

“I hope I’ve got enough videotape,” muttered Tosh. Owen was now performing ‘I Could Have Danced All Night’ from My Fair Lady. It seemed oddly appropriate, perhaps because of his London accent. The role of Eliza Doolittle suited him. 

Jack was smiling and humming along. “Ah, this brings back memories!”

Ianto smirked. “I can already guess what movies we’ll be watching at the weekend.”

“What can I say?” Jack grinned. “I love a good musical.”

“He really does,” Ianto told Gwen with a wink. “He’s got all the DVDs.”

Gwen sighed and shook her head; she worked with a bunch of nutters. Sometimes she wondered if she’d ever understand them. Rhys was never going to believe any of this. Maybe if she asked nicely, Tosh would let her borrow the video. She looked up at Owen, who was singing something she didn’t recognise; he really did have a nice voice. Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, she told herself, and she settled down on a convenient rock to watch the rest of the show.

 

The End


End file.
